“Smart Buildings,” or buildings comprising physical spaces whose environmental control systems, such as lights, HVAC systems, and physical features (for example, ceiling fans or window shades) operate, at least in part, based on control inputs generated by the computerized application of predetermined rules to sensor data, offer tremendous promise in terms of improving how humans use physical spaces. For example, truly intelligent control of heating and lighting systems offers the possibility of significant improvements in energy efficiency beyond those attainable through passive structural improvements such as better insulation. However, a “smart building” is only as “smart” as the sensors are able to provide accurate and meaningful inputs to the algorithms for controlling parameters of the building's physical spaces. Embodiments according to this disclosure address technical problems associated with generating truly “smart” control inputs for environmental control systems.